


A Little Bit of Magic

by starspangledfeels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Lance (Voltron) as Cinderella, M/M, Male Cinderella, Prince Keith (Voltron), Prince Shiro (Voltron), Shiro is the crown prince and keith is the prince, keith's nickname is kit because i couldn't resist, klance, lance has a large family and they all die and its sad, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspangledfeels/pseuds/starspangledfeels
Summary: A.K.A. A Cinderella(2015) Klance fic.Lance is a good honest country boy, whose family has died one by one. When his Father remarries Lady Tremaine his life is changed for the worse. After his Father passes, his stepmother and stepsisters make his life a living hell. He learns to cook, sew, and clean, but most importantly he learns how to be kind to even the worst sort of people. But there's a light at the end of the tunnel, a chance to meet his friend Kit again at the fast approaching ball.His world seems dark, but everything is about to change, with just a little bit of magic.





	A Little Bit of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> *sigh* I saw some Cinderella AU Art by kiilea on ye old tumbles and then I squealed and started watching the movie and writing a Klance version scene by scene and then after not sleeping more than like 3 hours last night I got up and kept working and then it spiraled out of control and turned into THIS. That said I like it, it's good, and it was a lot of effort so here, take it and enjoy it. 
> 
> P.S. Lance’s mother looks like Mama Imelda from Coco. You're welcome.  
> P.P.S. I deviate from the story at times, mostly in the beginning. I didn’t want Lance to be an only child but I also had to make him an orphan with no family and yada yada so yeah the beginning is significantly longer than in the movie because I expanded it a lot.

_ Once upon a time, there was a boy called Alejandro Lance, and he saw the world not always as it was, but as perhaps it  _ **_could_ ** _ be with just a little bit of  _ **_magic_ ** _.  _

 

_ Alejandro, the youngest until the birth of the next child, was the cheeriest of them all. This was partially responsible for the incredible amounts of joy in the household, for little Alejandro was the light and life of his family.  _

 

_ Maria and Scott McClain basked in the glow of the sun, the white clouds and bright blue sky the picturesque backdrop for their afternoon revelries. Their young son, Alejandro, was all smiles and giggles as he chased after butterflies and dandelions. His older sister, Ariana, laughed and chased after her little brother, scooping him up into her arms and squeezing him tight. He shrieked playfully, giggling as she struggled to carry him. He was a little too big for her small arms.  _

 

_ Daniel, the oldest, sat with Abigail, the second oldest, with their parents on the large quilt. They were ten and eight, and had always been less rambunctious than five years old Alejandro and seven years old Ariana.  _

 

_ “How do you feel?” Father asked, watching his wife with a caring and cautious eye.  _

 

_ “Like the happiest woman on the Earth.” She beamed, the tiniest lilt of her old accent shaping the flavor of her words. Father smiled back in kind, clasping her hand tenderly.  _

 

_ And they  _ **_were_ ** _ the happiest family, even when Father had to travel to faraway lands to trade. Mother kept watch over her four children, minding the fifth on the way, and missed her husband dearly when he was away. Alejandro missed him even more terribly.  _

 

_ Yet, still, none of them could imagine that anyone was as happy as they.  _

 

_ To Mother and Father, all of the children were royalty. True, they had no title, nor crown, nor castle, but they were each rulers of their own little kingdom. Especially Alejandro, who seemed to have a special spring in his step and view of the world.  _

 

_ They lived in a manor house on the border of the forest’s edge, where Father’s people had lived for generations. With Mister Goose and all their animal family, Alejandro loved to bound and play. Everyday he would run into the gardens with Abigail, and they would feed the chickens and hens and cattle.  _

 

_ “Hello!” He would cry, jumping all about in a frenzy to greet each one of his friends.  _

_ “Silly Gus! You’re a house mouse not a garden mouse!” Alejandro laughed gaily, ever delighted to see his mousey companions. “You can’t eat Mister Goose’s food! Isn’t that right, Jaque?” _

 

_ One bright morning, Mother walked behind them with a sweet smile, observing their work. She sat down on stone steps, wistfully watching her children run about. Alejandro scampered up to his mother, grinning ear to ear, thrilled to see her even though he had just done so less than an hour before at breakfast.  _

 

_ “Do you still believe that they understand you, mijo?” _

 

_ “Don’t they, Mama?” _

 

_ “Si, mijo, I believe that animals listen and speak to us, if we only have the ear for it.” She playfully poked one of Alejandro’s ears. He giggled. “That’s how we learn to look after them.” _

 

_ “Who looks after us?” Alejandro asked, head tilting to the side as he puzzled.  _

 

_ “Fairy godmothers of course.” Mother brushed stray hair out of her son’s face. He looked up at her as if she knew all the secrets in the world, awe filling his sweet little eyes.  _

 

_ “And do you believe in them?” He asked. _

 

_ “I believe in everything,” She smiled at him kindly. _

 

_ “Then I believe in everything too!” He cried exuberantly, and his Mother laughed.  _

 

_ Alejandro’s father was a merchant. He traveled the length and breadth of the world abroad, bringing tribute from all the neighboring lands to their little kingdom.  _

 

_ “Alejandro, Daniel! And my girls! My beautiful girls! Where are you?” He called whenever he arrived home, and quickly their family all converged to pile upon him and share a great big embrace. Little Alejandro was always first to get there, even with his little legs.  _

 

_ “Papa!” He cried, leaping up into his father’s arms. “You’re home!” He exclaimed, throwing his arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  _

 

_ Alejandro always missed him terribly when he was away, but he knew, that Papa would always come home.  _

 

_ As the children gathered around, their Father produced a box from behind his back, and they all crowded even closer to look.  _

 

_ He opened the wooden box, and revealed a butterfly made of wire and colored glass. The ornament hung from his finger, glittering beautifully in the sunlight. They all cooed in excitement, watching it gently twirl in the wind.  _

 

_ “In french, this is  _ **_un papillon_ ** _.” _

 

_ “ _ **_Un papillon_ ** _!” They echoed, with various degrees of success. Father chuckled.  _

 

_ He procured several small jewelry boxes from pockets of his coat, handing two twin blue boxes to his daughters. They opened them and squealed to find butterfly necklaces, silver and fine. Abigail’s had purple gems, and Ariana’s were pink. They scampered off together to put them on, laughing merrily.  _

 

_ To his sons, Father gifted silver rings with ornate carvings. They also had chains so that the boys wouldn’t lose them. Their chains were longer and less delicate. Alejandro chipperly threw his on, tracing the detailing with his small fingers, marveling at the gift.  _

 

_ To Mother, Father gifted another butterfly necklace with blue gemstones, and also the butterfly ornament. She allowed him to tenderly fasten the chain around her neck. “My darling wife,” He smiled, wrapping her gently in his arms, careful not to squeeze. She was very close to delivering now.  _

 

_ All was just as it should be. They knew they were the happiest of families, to live as they did and love each other so. _

 

_ The children were tucked up in their beds, and Mother and Father made their rounds to say goodnight to each of their precious children.  _

 

_ “Lavenders blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green. When I am king dilly dilly you shall be queen.” Mother crooned, kissing Alejandro’s brow as they wished him sweet dreams. “Lavenders green, dilly dilly, lavenders blue. You must love me, dilly dilly, for I love you.” _

 

_ Alejandro curled up tight in his bed, clutching his ring tightly as he drifted away.  _

 

_ Mother and Father gently closed the door and he wrapped an arm around her. She smiled at him, leaning against him for strength.  _

 

_ But sorrow can come to any kingdom, no matter how happy. And so it came to Alejandro’s home.  _

 

_ Alejandro sat quietly, the sullen atmosphere dampening his usual exuberance. Danny paced across the sitting room, looking much to serious for his age. He was eleven now, his birthday having passed a month ago. Abigail and Ariana sat to either side of Alejandro, clasping his fingers tightly. They might have been playing in the nursery at that time, had it not been for the dark cloud of worry looming over the whole house.  _

 

_ Alejandro did not know much, he had noticed one of the servants whispering to Papa before he went upstairs. Danny said that Mama was having trouble with the baby. Abi told him that it was going to be okay. Ari was silent.  _

 

_ Most of the household was silent. Conversations were hushed around the children, but it was plain to even them that something was wrong.  _

 

_ Papa appeared in the doorway. He looked sad.  _

 

_ Alejandro fidgeted nervously. Was Mama alright? _

 

_ Papa came into the room and shut the door, kneeling before the three children on the long cushioned chair. Danny walked over too, sitting beside Ariana.  _

 

_ Papa sighed deeply, his shoulders slumped and he looked so tired, but he pushed onwards.  _

 

_ “Mama is alright,” He said, and the four children relaxed, sure that all would be right again.  _

 

_ But Papa still looked sad. Alejandro frowned. _

 

_ He took another deep breath, “But the baby didn’t make it.” _

 

_ A solemn silence fell over the room like a blanket. Ariana began to cry silently and she released Alejandro’s hand to wipe away her tears. Alejandro didn’t know what to do. His family looked so sad, how could he make it better? _

 

_ He extended his arms towards Papa, wrapping them around his neck. Papa pulled him into a tight hug and held him close.  _

 

_ That was the first time that Alejandro saw his father cry.  _

 

_ As the doctor left, Papa clasped his shoulder tightly. “Thank you, that must have been very difficult for you.” The doctor nodded respectfully and wiped at his wet eyes.  _

 

_ “I have helped Maria delivered every one of your children, and I even helped your mother deliver you. I wish this last would have not been so sorrowful. I am so sorry, my boy.” _

 

_ Papa embraced him and thanked him once again, sending him on his way.  _

 

_ He clasped the midwife’s hand and thanked her too, treating her with great kindness. She thanked him as well, perhaps more tearfully.  _

 

_ Alejandro watched as Papa carried the little coffin out in his own arms and dug the grave with his own might. It was a small, sad affair as the family said goodbye to the brother they never knew.  _

 

_ Alejandro bounced back in his joy not long after, saddened that he never met his brother, but glad that he had the rest of his family. He said good morning to the chickens and Mister Goose, scolded Gus Gus for being where he shouldn’t, and continued to believe in everything. After a week of being confined to bed rest, Mama joined him in the garden often, watching her son happily bound through the days.  _

 

_ He was the light and life of the household and his unfaltering joy brought much relief ro the grief stricken family.  _

 

_ One afternoon, after turning six, Alejandro skipped after Abigail and Ariana as they fetched a pail of water.  _

 

_ The girls heaved the bucket along and the three laughed happily. They had not forgotten their brother, but they had forgotten the pain in their little hearts. As they took the pail back towards the house, the Mason’s cart was hastily pulled by their pony up the road to the steps of the house. The children smiled, glad that Danny was back from playing with his friends in the nearby village. They rushed towards the cart, only to be stopped by one of the maids. She held them back as Farmer Mason jumped from horseback to speak rapidly with the head servant. Farmer Mason clutched his straw hat in anxious hands, gesturing wildly at the cart behind him.  _

 

_ “The boys were climbing the tree and he slipped! We rushed him here but I don’t know what can be done!” _

 

_ Papa came running out of the house and the three children watched as he lifted Danny from the cart. The maid quickly turned them around so they couldn’t see, but Alejandro had already caught a glimpse of his brother. He ran forward, calling his name anxiously, and slipped past the arms that tried to catch him.  _

 

_ Danny was weak and couldn’t respond as Alejandro caught up and clasped his hand. Papa stopped walking and turned sad, sad eyes on his boys. Danny smiled faintly at him and squeezed his hand before dropping it. Alejandro felt numb as the servants took his brother away into his room.  _

 

_ “Lance?” Peter Mason asked, Danny’s best friend. Alejandro looked up at him, only his family called him Alejandro. Everyone else knew him as Lance.  _

 

_ “Here. It fell off and Danny was trying to grab it when he fell.” Peter held out Danny’s ring on it’s chain. Alejandro took it quietly. Peter patted his shoulder awkwardly before turning around to find his father.  _

 

_ Papa rested his hand on Farmer Mason’s shoulder. “Thank you for bringing him home. It must have been very difficult for you.” The man nodded and gave his apologies once more before he and his son headed home. Their pace was much slower than it had been when they arrived.  _

 

_ The girls cried when they were told that Danny passed in the night, unable to fight off the infection that had set into his broken leg. Mama held them and sobbed too. Alejandro just sat and gazed at the chain he had been keeping safe for Danny.  _

 

_ When Papa joined them in the sitting room it was the second time that Alejandro saw him cry.  _

 

_ When Abigail and Ariana got sick it was the third time. He wasn’t allowed to see them, lest he catch their illness as well. When they died, Alejandro asked for their necklaces and he kept them safe in small jewelry boxes alongside Danny’s ring.  _

 

_ After that, Alejandro said hello to his animal companions without his brother and sisters. Sometimes he saw Mama watching from inside, sometimes she stepped out to watch, but she usually knelt in the garden next to him.  _

 

_ He kept cheerful, trying his hardest to remember Danny and Abigail and Ariana with happiness instead of sadness. As a few years past, his little family grew to be happy once again, but it was never the same.  _

 

_ A time after Alejandro turned twelve, Mother fell ill again.  _

 

_ The door swung open and both Father and the doctor exited the room where Mother lay.  _

 

_ “Thank you, that must have been very difficult for you,” Father said, smiling weakly at the doctor. The man nodded, he hadn’t been with them for very long, only since their family friend had passed away.  _

 

_ A hush settled over the house as Papa beckoned Alejandro to come close. He rested a hand on his shoulder and gently led him into the room where Mother rested. They walked slowly and Alejandro resisted the urge to run away, far away, to some place where he did not have to say goodbye to his Mother.  _

 

_ “Alejandro, mijo,” She whispered, taking his hands. Her fingers shook and he clasped them tightly, as if they might stop shaking if he held them sturdily. “I want to tell you a secret, a great secret that will see you through all the trials that life can offer. You must always remember this.” _

 

_ She took in a rattling breath and smiled at him weakly. “Have courage, and be  _ **_kind_ ** _.” _

 

_ Alejandro felt his eyes water and he blinked at his tears.  _

 

_ “You have more kindness in your little finger than most people possess in their whole body and it has  _ **_power_ ** _. More than you know.” _

 

_ Alejandro looked down at their hands. _

 

_ “And magic, truly.” Mother whispered. “Have courage and be kind, mijo, will you promise me?” She grasped his fingers a little tighter.  _

 

_ “I promise,” He said, wishing that he could hold her here to Earth. Maybe if he held her tight enough she would not fly away into heaven.  _

 

_ “Good. My loves, I-I must go very soon,” She said, tears pressing at her eyes. “Please forgive me.” _

 

_ “Of  _ **_course_ ** _ I forgive you,” Alejandro whispered, leaning into his mother’s embrace and letting the tears drip from his eyes. Father wrapped his arms around them both.  _

 

_ “I love you,” She whispered to them. “I love you so much, my dears.” _

 

_ Time passed, and pain turned to memory.  _

 

_ In his heart, Lance stayed the same, for he remembered his promise to his mother. Have courage, and be kind.  _

 

_ Father however, was much changed, but he hoped for the better times. _

 

_ And so together, they cherished the house that they had all once been so happy in, clinging to the echoes of joy that used to ring through the halls.  _

 

_ It was at this time that everything was about to change. _

**Author's Note:**

> So I just decided to throw myself headfirst into writing this fic with no regard to all the other commitments in my life. And here we are. I'm not 100% sure on the amount of chapters yet, as I'm still writing, but I plan to have chapters that are like 5k+ after the prologue. As of now I'm planning for like 6-7 more chapters. Don't worry if the number changes a little as I adjust as I go. I'm halfway through right now, and I've written snippets from like a bunch of different spots so I promise this isn't getting abandoned. It's way more fleshed out than a lot of the ideas I publish tbh because I actually have a perfect outline and goal and it's a decently short project. Anyways, go check kiilea out and see what inspired me to do this. 
> 
> P.S. Lance's name is Alejandro Lance McClain. He goes by his middle name around those not in his family and then completely when he gets older(to clear any confusion).


End file.
